


Protection in its Finest Form

by deuces_satellite



Series: The Different Origins of Tony Stark [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Clint and Tony are married, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deuces_satellite/pseuds/deuces_satellite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint brings the Avengers to his house for safety from Ultron, and they meet someone unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protection in its Finest Form

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Safehouse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912964) by [kurohachi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurohachi/pseuds/kurohachi). 



> I wrote this because I've read Safehouse maybe twice and decided to do something based on it (that's basically my own interpretation of the same situation aaa sorry) ,,, also this is really short and not edited

Clint surprises everyone with an offer they can’t refuse. He tells them of a safe spot, an area that not even SHIELD knows about, so they can work on their attack plan against Ultron without worry. The team accepts it graciously, Natasha even looking glad that Clint told them. Bruce decides to err on the side of caution, informing Clint that, if he feels anything might cause the Hulk to come out, he’ll leave. Clint slaps him on the shoulder with a laugh and tells him not to worry, which makes Bruce only that much more nervous.

 

* * *

  

What Bruce sees isn’t what he was expecting. Quite literally in the middle of nowhere is a house with a good bit of land, a copse off to the side, and some logs in a neat formation next to an axe and tree trunk.

 

“This is not what I was expecting. It’s kind of small,” Steve admits, Bruce agreeing internally, and turns towards Clint with a raised eyebrow. Clint, cheeky shit he is, shrugs with a smirk. Natasha is also smirking, Bruce notes with curiosity. Thor just smiles joyously.

 

“Come now, let friend Clint lead us into our safe haven before we belittle it,” he tells them, and Steve looks a little chastised. Bruce, knowing Thor is right, follows as Clint leads them towards the house.

 

“Welcome home, Master Clint. I have informed Sir about your arrival and guests,” a voice from above says once they enter, making Bruce and the others jump in surprise. The sudden voice originally made Bruce think it was Ultron, but he can tell that it’s something else entirely. He watches as Clint smiles, a look in his eyes that Bruce can’t quite place but seems familiar.

 

“Thanks, JARVIS,” Clint responds, directing everyone into the living room and motioning for them to sit on the couches in front of them. “He’s an AI, by the way. Artificial intelligence.” Opting to lean on the doorframe instead, Bruce watches the team around him and takes in his surroundings. The inside of the house matches what it looks like outside, in the sense that it’s very country-homey without being cramped. Before continuing that train of thought, he’s distracted by the sound of footsteps coming from his left.

 

“Clint!” a distinctly male voice calls, most likely the ‘sir’ JARVIS mentioned, and Bruce swears his heartbeat shoots to Hulk levels when he sees Tony Stark walk into the room. Practically the smartest person ever, Bruce thinks adoringly, until he came back from Afghanistan to declare he was cancelling the weapons business and dropped off the map once more, the only sign of his continued existence being his revolutionary world-saving technology still appearing on the markets. Bruce nearly chokes on his breath when he watches the man greet Clint with a sweet kiss before turning to everyone else. His breathing stops when Tony’s gaze lingers on him.

 

“Bruce Banner,” the man cheers, “one of my favourite scientists! Let me tell you, that work you did on positron-electron annihilation? Unparalleled.” Clint walks over to Tony, smiling, and clasps his hand over the genius’ mouth, which Bruce is thankful for. If Clint had continued to let Tony talk, Bruce would be a lot more red and flustered.

 

“Ignore the fanboy, please,” Clint jokes, removing his hand and wiping it on his shirt as Tony wears a winning smile. “You’re gross, by the way. And I grew up in the circus, you know this, which means that licking my hand won’t do anything for you.”

 

“Obviously it did,” Tony snarks, and Bruce knows he has a point because Clint clearly removed his hand after Tony licked it. The whole situation is surreal though, and no one has spoken other than Clint and Tony.

 

“Where are my nephews,” Natasha announces, not phrasing the words as a question. The two men look at each other, but JARVIS replies before they can say anything.

 

“They’re in the workshop, Miss Romanov.” Tony’s eyes lighten up at the mention.

 

“Yes, indeed,” he says. “In fact, while you visit them, the rest of the team can join us down there, too.” He claps his hands together, excited at the idea. Bruce doesn’t know what the workshop entails, and he supposes it’s in the shed out back considering there’s no room in the house for one to fit.

 

He’s proven wrong as Tony leads them into a small room and stares in wonder as an elevator appears from a sliding wall.

 

“Don’t think I didn’t notice the hole in your side,” Tony whispers to Clint, Bruce only hearing because he’s right beside them.

 

“It’s fine, can’t even feel the difference,” Clint argues back in the same quiet tone, and Tony gives a small grunt of annoyance. Bruce wonders for a moment if he shouldn’t be listening in to them.

 

“Clint, you ass, I can,” Tony hisses, and Bruce can see movement out of the corner of his eye. A quick glance shows that Tony’s snuck his hand under Clint’s shirt, presumably to prove that he can feel where Clint was hurt. Before Clint can say anything back, the elevator doors open.

 

Bruce can’t help but gasp in awe, the workshop in front of him is just that astounding. It’s insanely large, covered in blue holograms and tables covered in tools and unfinished products. Two robots race across the room and swarm Natasha with frantic beeping, and Bruce is amazed when he hears her laugh.

 

“Glad to see you, too, Dum-e, U,” she greets, rubbing the sides and arm of the robots affectionately.

 

“I swear, they’re always so excited to see you and never me,” Tony complains sarcastically.

 

“It’s because you always threaten to give them away to a community college while I just show them my love and support,” Natasha returns, patting the robots once more before standing next to Thor. From his right, Bruce hears Steve exhale and takes a second to worry about whether Steve has been breathing since they arrived in the workshop.

 

“This is much more like how I thought the future would look,” he admits, and Bruce can understand, somewhat. If he had grown up during the depression and known about the science fiction that existed then, he’d also assume that the future would look this way. Actually, Bruce thinks additionally, he’s not sure this isn’t the future right in front of him now. Everyone in the science community is always talking about how Tony is leagues ahead of his time, a future’s futurist of sorts.

 

“Baby, I am the future,” Tony laughs, earning a light smack from Clint. His ego isn’t undeserved, Bruce knows, because the man has worked for it every step of the way; constantly in the limelight and shadow of his father, something Bruce can relate to in the parent aspect, Tony had to prove his worth, which he continues to do even today. He directs his thoughts to the man himself when Tony waves away the holograms, and in his peripheral vision Bruce can see Thor watch the blue blurs zip past him to the far end of the workshop.

 

“Now, Clint informed me you needed a little help, which I am very willing to give,” Tony says, giving said man a peck on the cheek before turning to the walls of the workshop. “Open them up, JARVIS, all models including my own.” Bruce is confused at what Tony’s talking about until panels open and reveal suits of armour varying in colours of red, gold, and silver, that stop on the floor near to the team.

 

“This, my friends, is the Iron Man brigade, made of a wonderful resistant metal known as gold-titanium alloy.” A sweeping hand gestures to the group at large. “It’s not all of them, mind, because we’d have to be outside for them all to fit, but whatever.” Bruce can barely contain himself at what he’s seeing. Though it vaguely reminds him of Ultron’s own robot army, he knows these suits are on the Avengers’ side and will help turn the tide against Ultron.

 

“Did I ever tell you how much I love you?” Clint asks, non sequitur. Tony giggles before leaning on him.

 

“All the time,” he says. Squeezing his arm around Clint in a half hug, Tony smiles to the rest of the team.

 

“What’re you waiting for? Let’s get this show on the road, we’ve some robot ass to beat.” Bruce stares as the man walks up to more opening panels that lead to the quinjet the team had taken here.

 

Once they’re all packed in, above the ground preparing for takeoff, Bruce hears a tapping sound and looks out the window. One of the Iron Man armours is next to him, waving. Bruce tentatively waves back until a faceplate is lifted, revealing Tony Stark’s face. A little shot of surprise hits Bruce as he looks, but not much since he’d kind of been expecting Tony to have his own suit.

 

Bruce watches as Tony takes off without further ado, armour flying away into the distance as the quinjet follows.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading ,, i wrote this on a train so i hope you didn't expect too much of it


End file.
